T'Chaka
T'Chaka, also known as Black Panther, was the king of Wakanda, the son of the late Azzuri, the older brother of the late N'Jobu, the husband of Ramonda, the father of T'Challa and Shuri, and the uncle of the late N'Jadaka. After T'Chaka's death; his son, T'Challa succeeds him as the new king of Wakanda. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron In the files on Ulysses Klaue, it's stated that T'Chaka was assisted to the Bilderberg Conference as one of its invitees and unbeknownst to him, Ulysses Klaue had been hired to kill him in case he refused to negotiate about Wakandan resources which included Vibranium. Klaue had a personal grudge against T'Chaka and his family because one of his ancestors was responsible for killing Klaue's great-grandfather. Captain America: Civil War T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda, joined the ranks of those who wanted the Sokovia Accords passed, after collateral damage in Lagos killed many innocents. Many of the innocents had been Wakandans. The collateral damage was a result of Wanda Maximoff failing to stop Brock Rumlow's suicide bomb, mistakenly redirecting it to a building. When the Accords were going to be ratified at a conference in Vienna, a bombing happened, which killed T'Chaka. Black Panther ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Former Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' T'Chaka powers come from ingested the Heart-Shaped Herb; that gave him the power of the "Black Panther". Unfortunately, in 2009, after stepping down as Black Panther (due to his old age) T'Chaka was strip of the powers of the heart-shaped herbs; which ultimately led to his accidental death in 2016, at the hands of Helmut Zemo, during the United Nations meeting; regarding the Sokovia Accords. **'Superhuman Strength:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's strength was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. **'Superhuman Durability:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's durability was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; as he could take much more damage than a normal human. Even when not wearing his Black Panther suit, he could survive blunt force trauma. **'Superhuman Speed:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's speed was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. **'Superhuman Agility:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's agility was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming far greater than olympic athletes. He could coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility and dexterity. His movements were equivalent to that of an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's reflexes were immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to those of the finest athletes. **'Superhuman Stamina:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's stamina was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal humans. T'Chaka's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. **'Superhuman Senses:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's senses were immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to normal humans' senses. Abilities *'Expert Tactician:' As the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka was a very capable tactician. *'Expert Leader:' As the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka was a very capable leader. He also held political power around his nation, and a vast influence over his people. *'Multilingual:' As a native Wakandan, T'Chaka spoke Xhosa fluently, in addition to English; albeit with a thick Wakandan accent. Equipment *'Black Panther suit:' During T'Chaka's time as Black Panther, he wore a black and golden-lined Vibranium-weave combat suit, like Captain America's shield, it was light-weight, almost completely indestructible, and rendered him immune to most physical damage especially from collisions and conventional weapons; such as firearms. *'Wakandan Royal Ring:' T'Chaka possessed a royal ring that symbolized his position as the king of Wakanda. *'Kimoyo Beads:' The Kimoyo beads were pieces of advanced Wakandan technology used by T'Chaka to communicate and control any system they're interfaced with; it displayed the holographic image of Ulysses Klaue during his conversation with his brother, N'Jobu. Relationships *Golden Tribe **Bashenga - Ancestor; deceased. **Azzuri - Father and king; deceased. **N'Jobu - Brother turned enemy and victim. **Ramonda - Wife. **T'Challa - Son and successor. **Shuri - Daughter. **N'Jadaka - Nephew; deceased. *Zuri - Close ally and confidant; deceased. *Ulysses Klaue - Enemy and attempted killer; deceased. *Helmut Zemo - Accidental killer. *Avengers **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 film) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - John Kani **''Black Panther'' - John Kani Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, T'Chaka was a benevolent, moral, wise, honorable and selfless individual. In the films, he was portrayed as being a dishonorable and amoral individual to the point of being selfish; prior to his death in Captain America: Civil War. *In the comics, T'Chaka was killed by Ulysses Klaue. In the films, he was killed by an explosion caused by Helmut Zemo. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' T'Chaka.png ''Black Panther'' T'Chaka Black Panther.png T'Chaka's Black Panther suit in Black Panther.png|T'Chaka in his Black Panther suit. T'Chaka in his prime in Black Panther.png|T'Chaka in his prime. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Kings Category:Golden Tribe members Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Wakandans Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased